


American Girl Dolls

by xchosenxelitax



Series: Weird Doll Fics [4]
Category: American Girl Dolls - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xchosenxelitax/pseuds/xchosenxelitax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own American Girl (sadly)</p><p>Writing is mine.</p><p>American Girl is the best fight me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Historical Dolls

All the historical dolls were gathered together to reminisce.

There were a lot of them. Twenty in total.

Kaya'aton'my

Felicity Merriman and Elizabeth Cole

Caroline Abbott

Josefina Montoya

Marie-Grace Gardner and Cécile Rey

Kirsten Larson

Addy Walker

Samantha Parkington and Nellie O'Malley

Rebecca Rubin

Kit Kittredge and Ruthie Smithens

Molly McIntire and Emily Bennett

Maryellen Larkin

Melody Ellison

Julie Albright and Ivy Ling

"Yo." Kaya greeted. She used 'yo'. Rip Kaya.

"Please stop." Felicity said.

"Make me." Responded Elizabeth.

Rip both of them.

Caroline sighed. And left. Rip Caroline.

Josefina also left. She just wanted to visit her goat. Rip both her and the goat.

Marie-Grace was trying to calm down Cecile's rapid French creole cussing. Rip them.

Kirsten was hiding in a corner, texting her friend. Rip her and her phone.

Addy was busy dancing. That's okay... Rip Addy.

Samantha and Nellye snuck out the window. Rip them.

Rebecca was reciting Shakespeare. Normal, right? No. Rip her and her acting.

Kit and Ruthie were pick-pocketting Molly and Emily. They got caught. Rip all four of them.

Maryellen and Melody were drawing together. Still... Rip them.

Julie and Ivy snuck off somewhere together. Rip.


	2. GOTY Dolls

When the GOTYs weren't arguing, they were having fun in whatever cliques they had.

Lindsey Bergman was hanging out with Grace Thomas, doing whatever.

Kailey Hopkins, Jess McConnell, Lanie Holland, Kanani Akina, and Let Clark were all bragging to each other about something.

Nicki Fleming and Saige Copeland were chatting away about horses.

Mia St. Clair, Marisol Luna, McKenna Brooks, and Isabelle Palmer were all showing off different tricks to each other.

Chrissa Maxwell, Gwen Thompson, and Sonali Matthews were doing whatever they wanted.

Then they all started fighting.

Rip all of them.


End file.
